Spike's Ride
by Rernst2016
Summary: Spike gets caught in a moving vehicle with two gang members. Flashpoint fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Spike's P.O.V**

I typed away at the keyboard, never breaking eye contact from the computer screens. I searched for a blueprint of the layout of the second floor of the abandons storage building.

"Spike, we need some direction here." Wordy called and finally the blueprint popped up.

"Got it, take a left at not this turn, but the next one. There will be a door leading on your right, that is the where the gang should be." I could hear the sound of Ed kicking down the door.

"Police!" They called. "Spike. They aren't hear, but their phones are." I beat my hand on the desk.

"Alright, well bring the phones and we can check out their calls and messages." Instinctively my thumb and finger gripped to the bridge of my nose. We had been trying to catch this gang for a week now, after they shot a man in the alley. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a click. The door.

"Guys are you at the truck?"

"No we are on the stairs down to the first floor." Sgt. Parker said. I went over to the door, trying the handle, but it was no use.

"Somebody just locked me in." I pounded on the door, but nobody was there. The other police cars were in front of us. Then the engine came to life.

"Someone has the keys to the truck?" I continued banging on the steel doors.

"My keys are gone." Sam said. "I knew that guy was a gang member!" He said exasperated, obviously because he was running like the rest of the team.

"What do you mean Sam?" Ed asked.

"There was I guy who bumped into me in the back alley and I thought he was a gang member, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. He must have snatched my keys." I jolted forward as the van drove off.

"Guys, we are on the move. Pull up the van's GPS."

"Got it Spike. We are in the cars now, right behind you." I got up from the floor and went over to the computer.

"Who's phones were found at the scene?" I heard some typing then Jules spoke.

"Two guys named Jackson Landers and Caleb Windson." I typed away at the computer.

"Jackson Landers. He is 23, arrested twice. Once for drugs and once for domestic harm. His license is provoked at this point, so if he is driving you have an even further reason to arrest him." I said with a smile.

"I think the whole stealing-a-cop-car thing is enough on it's own." Jules said back.

"Caleb Windson, is only 19 and... He is Jackson's step brother. His record is clean other than a littering problem. I will send you pictures of both."

"Ed, have your car pass our cars and get in front of him. Sam, I want your car in back. I am going to the left of him. Get one of the police cars to get on the right and lets box him in." Parker ordered. I could hear the cars engines surrounding the truck. I felt the car shifting to the right and I started to freak. Was he about to hit the cop car?

"Where is that cop car? He is about to pull off road!" Parker couldn't hid his worry. Then it got extremely bumpy. Off road it is. The engines returned to behind the truck, they probably couldn't keep up with the increasing speed.

"I caught a glance at the driver. It's Jackson." Parker added.

"When I passed the car on the right, I saw that the passenger was Caleb. He is in the car with him."

Without any warning, he slammed on his breaks. I was flung forward and hit the steel wall as I heard car crash into car behind. I collapsed to the floor in pain. Then everything went dark


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jules P.O.V

I rode in the same car as Ed, at one point we were ahead of the truck then it took off in the other direction. We took a quick U-turn and now we were the last SUV. The speedometer read ninety miles per hour, then we watched as all the cars ran into the next. Ours was the last to hit Parker's car. My head flew forward and the airbags deployed. It didn't take long for me to snap back to reality.

"Ed, guys you alright?" I asked. Everyone relied with quick and frustrated yeahs, all except Spike.

"Spike. Spike, you ok? How are you doing in there?" Still no reply. Ed cursed under his breathe. We all rushed to the truck, surrounding it. I went to the door to unlock it, but it was no use, the car door was too bent to open.

"Get out with your hands in the air!" Wordy screamed in unison with Lou. Jackson and Caleb didn't come out, so Wordy opened the driver door.

"Jackson. Out with your hands up!" There was still no response.

"Looks like the driver is unconscious." I went over next to him to get a better view of the damage. Lou opened the passenger door as well, but Caleb was ready. He jumped out of the car. Gun pointed at whoever tried to get close to him.

"Back off! Back off! Where's my brother?" He looked over at Wordy, who had pulled him out of the van and was now trying to help his head wound.

"Jackson! Wake up Jackson!" Jackson started to stir and then jolted awake.

"Back off of him!" Wordy walked back slowly and Jackson used the van to help him get back up. He leaned against it and the brothers met around the back, but the rear, now bent out of shape, door. Police surrounded them, but Caleb still held his gun up. He glanced over at his brother, who took the gun from him.

"Alright let's just calm down, my name is Sergeant Parker of the SRU..." He didn't get to finish his introduction, before getting interrupted.

"Shut up! Open this door."

"I can't do that Mr. Landerson, we need more equipment."

"I said, open it! Can't you just shoot the lock or something?"

No, we need a lot more to get through bent steel." Parker said.

"Like a bomb?" Caleb said, running back into the car and grabbing a small grenade under the seat.

"That's not the best idea. I can just call for our equipment."

"No time." Jackson said, nodding to his brother and backing away from the door. Our team reluctantly did the same as Caleb set the grenade on the hinge, pulling ht trigger and running over to his brother. The explosion wasn't huge, but it was enough to pop the hinge. The steel door landed on the ground in a loud bang. Inside, Spike lay unconscious on the floor. Lou and I moved to get to him, but we were warned away by Jackson.

"Back away from the truck!" Jackson stepped up into the truck and walked backward toward Spike. He first took Spike's gun from him and handed it to Caleb, then felt for a pulse.

"Wake up!" He tapped the back of Spike's head with the tip of his gun, when there was no response he flipped him over with his foot to reveal a nasty gash on his forehead. "I said wake up!" He hit him harder with his gun.

"Hey! He is injured, just be careful please." Parker snapped, but it worked, Spike started to stir. When he opened his eyes, he looked around obviously dazed. Jackson pulled Spike to his feet, carrying all of his weight and this only made Spike more dazed.

"Caleb, get that chair." He picked up the knocked over computer chair and set it up at the station, which Jackson set him in. He help to gun to the back of Spike's head.

"Get me evidence file number 347. It should be under Kelly Landerson."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ed's P.O.V

"Get me evidence file number 347. It should be under Kelly Landerson." We were all taken back from his request and though Spike was barely conscious, he seemed confused as well.

"Do it!" His finger gripped the trigger.

"I... I can't access those files... Not from here." Spike said drowsily.

"What!" Jackson's anger was showing.

"Hey, why don't I call someone to bring you the file?" Greg asked. "You just need to put the gun down."

"No. Bring the file then you can have him."

"Winnie, can you please bring file number 347, under Kelly Landerson to our GPS location. As quickly as you can please."

"On it." Winnie replied.

"Jackson, it's on it's way. Now, he needs medical attention. Why don't you let my friend Sam here attend to his head wound?"

He thought for a minute, but finally shook his head.

"If you try anything, I won't think twice about shooting him. Drop your weapons over there. Caleb make sure there aren't any other weapons."

Sam began dropping all his weapons off with me. Then Caleb patted him down and he got into the van. Sam wasted no time, feeling for a pulse.

"Hey Spike, can you here me? You are going to be fine." Spike nodded slightly.

"His pulse is slow, he has a concussion. How do you feel Spike?"

"Dizzy. I... I umm... I can't... Uhh..." Spike's eyes started flickering shut.

""Spike. Spike, stay with me." Spike's head fell down. "Spike!"

"He needs a hospital fast. He has a large head injury and there is too much blood."

"No hospital! Just try to fix it!"

"I need a cloth. Something to hold to his head."

"Caleb, hand him your jacket." Caleb once again did as he was told, without any argument. Sam ripped the sleeve and held it to the back of his head. Off in the distance we could hear sirens.


End file.
